


On the Runway

by chicken_custard



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair, M/M, Modeling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicken_custard/pseuds/chicken_custard
Summary: Mainly Miwa Kageyama/Alisa Haiba, other ships are mentioned, Part 1 of post canon series.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Daishou Suguru/Terushima Yuuji, Haiba Alisa/Kageyama Miwa, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 9
Collections: Haikyuu Post Canon life





	On the Runway

**Author's Note:**

> hiyaaa this is my first fanfic, plz dont be too harsh, obv the main thing will contain proper punctuation and grammar, so ya chile anyways so stan alisa haiba and miwa kageyama for clear skin, my bisexual ass is screaming from haikyuu. some of y'all be sleeping on shirtless kageyama (szn 4 episode where hinata faints in the bath and yachi and kiyoko have the conversation about the scars thank me later we get a solid 2 seconds of kag's abs go watch it) anyways, here's the shit y'all r actually here for hope u enjoy. No upload schedule yet maybe i'll make one idk.

Alisa sighed as her hair was yet again yanked back into a severe ponytail and her slight bangs were pulled to frame her face. She was on standby for walking on the runway, a huge dream from her childhood and one she had strived towards ever since she had graduated high school. Her stylist, Miwa, tugged on her ponytail again and sprayed some hairspray onto her baby hairs to tame them. A soft brush tickled her nose as more highlighter was applied to her already glowing face. Alisa thanked her hair and makeup team and got up, walking towards the clothes rack and rifling through it for her next outfit. 

Walking towards the dressing rooms, Alisa paused and ran a critical eye over the suit that she was supposed to wear. A maroon blazer over a cream silk “tank top” with matching skirt that came to her mid-thigh. The outfit came with fishnet tights,silver chains dangling from her hips like droplets of water frozen in time and a pair of black combat boots. 6 silver rings were also provided to adorn her fingers. “Bold and dark,” she thought, “I like it”. After getting dressed and ready, it was time for her to step onto the lush carpet and face the world of blinding lights and flashing cameras.

__________________________________________________________________

After her show, Alisa packed up her duffel and slipped through the back door. Her head was still pounding from the music and that damned ponytail. She ran her slender fingers through her hair and walked over to her car, slamming the door shut after she got in. Alisa was greeted with the familiar smell of peppermint and inhaled the refreshing aroma of her car diffuser. Sitting behind the steering wheel in an oversized shirt and flip flops was nearly the best thing that had happened to her today. She loved her job, loved that it enabled her to travel around and wear stunning clothes, but she also loved the comfort that came with wearing big clothing and snuggling under a pile of blankets with a mug of hot chocolate. Alisa pulled out her phone with a smile and saw a text from her brother. Soon after she drove out of the parking lot, her phone let out several shrill rings and Lev’s annoying face flashed on the screen. 

“Helloooooooo Lyovochka~” she dragged out the hello as she turned right at the intersection.  
“Hiiiii Alisaaaaaaaa” Lev replied.  
“Are you ok? Why did you call?” Alisa brought the car to a halt outside her apartment complex and climbed out, grabbing her bag as she went.  
“Nothing, how was the show?” Lev asked.  
“It was fine. I’m a little tired though,” her eyes widened as she caught sight of a familiar black haired girl walking to the elevator.  
“Lev I gotta go, bye!” she abruptly hung up on her brother and jogged towards the elevator. 

“Miwa!” Alisa exclaimed as she neared the familiar figure. Miwa looked up from her phone at the sound of her friend’s voice and her face broke into a grin. “Hey Ali!”, she waved at the blonde and pressed the elevator button, “What're you doing here? Do you also live here?”. Alisa flushed at the nickname and replied,  
“Yea, I just moved here yesterday.”  
“Ooh, which floor?” They both stepped into the elevator and Alisa moved to press the floor button.  
“Fifth, what about you?”  
“Same! Oh my gosh we live across from each other!”  
-Wait what?- Alisa thought as a look of confusion passed over her face, -Oh right! The apartments here have two rooms each floor!-  
Miwa giggled at her expression and said “Still not used to living in a ~fancy~ apartment huh?”  
“Yea, my old building had so many rooms on a floor, everything was so cramped and noisy, ugh!” Alisa groaned and dramatically placed a hand on her forehead. 

They both stepped off the elevator as the door dinged and opened. Miwa gave her a smile “Ali, gimme your phone”.  
“Okay?” Alisa handed over her unlocked phone and peered over Miwa’s shoulder. Miwa opened Alisa’s contacts and added her own phone number and named it “Miwa 💜”. She abruptly took a photo with her hands up in a peace sign and gave Alisa’s phone back. “For when you have an emergency or something,” she explained “call me so I can get your number.” Alisa complied and Miwa’s phone screen lit up. “Hey, do you want me to show you around sometime? Since you just moved, I can show you all the good restaurants.” Miwa said while saving Alisa’s number. “Sure, when are you free?”  
“Tomorrow at 10? We can go get brunch! I know this really amazing sushi place right around the back.” Miwa gushed.  
“Oof, the shoot ends at 11 tomorrow. Can we get lunch instead?” Alisa winced after checking her calendar.  
“Sure, just ring my doorbell when you’re free” Miwa winked and walked through the door to her apartment. 

Alisa slumped onto her grey couch with a bowl of cornflakes in hand. Her hand groped around for the TV remote and pressed the Netflix option. Makeup off, hair down, hot chocolate, big shirt and fluffy blanket were the best comfort combination ever according to Alisa. Munching on her cereal and flipping through the show options, she shivered further into her blanket. Finally settling on Brooklyn 99, she slumped against her couch cushions.She spent the rest of the night watching shows and when sleep tugged at her eyes, she trudged to her bedroom and promptly collapsed into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> sooooooooooooooooo :) how was it plz leave a comment or kudos if u liked it and any suggestions for scenes are welcome :)).


End file.
